


【开车练习1】cp年龄差篇之年上

by 晟爷家的洗衣机 (ZhangM0831)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangM0831/pseuds/%E6%99%9F%E7%88%B7%E5%AE%B6%E7%9A%84%E6%B4%97%E8%A1%A3%E6%9C%BA
Summary: ●是上次发的年龄差问卷●现代paro●社会人士罗(26)x大学生索隆(21)●日常ooc(主动藻出没，注意避雷)※※※儿童学步车，请谨慎上车





	【开车练习1】cp年龄差篇之年上

索隆收到罗发来的消息时，正好是最后一节课下课。掏出手机一看，罗已经下班了，说自己正开车往学校这儿走。

索隆盯着消息看了好一会儿，才想起来今天因为他下午课少，罗最近工作也不忙，所以昨天晚上就说好等他下课后要来接他的。

快速地回复了一句“知道了”，索隆收拾好书包，拒绝了好友一起回家的邀请，小跑着到了校门口。

罗已经到了，车停在马路对面，看见他出来了，便下了车朝他招手。等人跑到自己跟前时，抬手帮他理了理因为跑动而变得有些凌乱的头发，笑道：“着什么急啊，一路跑过来的？”

索隆任由他摆弄，却没有回答，反而问道：“你走这么早，公司那儿没问题吗？”

“没问题呀，我可是正儿八经地把工作都做完了才走的，”罗盯着他左右看了看，满意地点了点头，嗯，小孩儿真帅，“好了，上车吧，先去趟超市，家里没东西吃了。”

“嗯，”索隆进了副驾驶，把书包扔到后座，突然想起来家里的酒水好像也没有了，“顺便买点儿酒，家里好像没了。”

罗无奈地看了他一眼，“知道了，把安全带系上。”

“哦。”想到回去就有酒喝了，索隆心情更好了，乖乖地系上了安全带。

不到十分钟，两人便到了超市，买了好多蔬菜、水果、肉，还有索隆心心念念、一进超市就先去挑选的酒，满满当当四大包东西。

等回到家收拾好东西，五点不到，还算早，但他们两人平时晚饭吃得也早，罗便直接进了厨房准备晚餐，索隆闲得无聊没事儿干，就去帮他打下手，洗个菜切个肉什么的。

做好了两菜一汤，两人便吃了起来。罗这几年厨艺见长，不过索隆本身对吃这方面并不挑剔，毕竟他自己也只是会做一道烤饭团的水平，跟他比起来，罗不知道要厉害多少倍。

吃完饭，索隆去刷碗，罗先去洗了个澡。等他洗完澡，索隆也收拾好了，正坐在客厅沙发上看电视。罗走过去贴着他身边坐下，索隆看得入迷，也没搭理他。

罗捡起搁在一旁的碟片盒子，《最后的武士》，是部很老的片子了，索隆最爱的影片，时不时地就把它拿出来，看上几遍。

罗跟着看了一会儿，实际上在这之前他已经陪索隆看过好几遍了，别说是剧情了，就连主人公的台词他都快背熟了。拿起手机看了眼时间，快到八点了，明天还有场会议，得他主持，要用到的资料还没整理完。

罗偏过头，看向沉浸在剧情中的索隆，他的表情有些严肃，眼睛却亮晶晶的，装满了对影片中主人公的赞赏与敬仰。

真不想工作啊，罗轻叹了口气，不舍地揉了揉他的脑袋。

索隆这才回过神来，一把抓住他作乱的手，“怎么了？”

罗反过来握住了他，捏了几下，“没事，你继续看，我还有点工作，先回房间了。”

“工作？不是说都做完了吗？”索隆抽回自己的手，问道。

“明天需要用的资料，我得先整理出来。”罗看着空空的右手，又不甘寂寞地向索隆伸了过去，这次的目标却是他小巧的耳垂，轻轻捏了一下，在对方炸毛之前收回了手，回了房间。

等他反应过来时，人早就没影儿了。索隆揉了揉有些发烫的耳朵，电视上还放着他百看不厌的影片，花花绿绿的画面闪过，却进不到脑子里。

“该死。”

低咒一声，索隆猛地抓起遥控器，关上电视，把碟片收了起来，随后拿着毛巾进了浴室。

等他洗完澡走进卧室时，罗坐在床上，靠着床头在看资料。

听见响声，罗抬头看了他一眼，“电影看完了？要是困了就先睡吧。”还没说完，便又低下头盯着那一沓儿纸看。

啧，能看出花儿来吗？

索隆不满地撇了撇嘴，也不管自己这一身很有分量的腱子肉会不会压到罗，关上门，直接扑到了他的身上。两只胳膊揽住罗的腰，又将脸埋进了罗的肚子上，随后又不安分地蹭了蹭。

罗一只手拿着资料，另一只手慢慢地揉着他的头，刚刚吹干的头发还带着一丝暖意，软软的，摸起来很舒服。

“怎么了？困了就先睡吧。”

“……没有，不困。”闷闷的声音。

他贴着罗的肚子说话，带起了轻微的震动，罗不禁笑了起来。

听见上方传来的低低的笑声，索隆扬起脸皱着眉看他，“笑什么？”

罗把资料放到了床头的矮柜上，双手捧住他扬起的脸，笑道，“笑某人，又耍小孩子脾气了。”

索隆瞪了他一眼，拍掉了他的手，直起了身子，却没从罗身上下去，反而变本加厉地坐到了罗的腿上。

这次换他捧着罗的脸了，罗平时工作忙，经常熬夜，黑眼圈很明显。捧着罗的脸看了好一会儿，有些心疼地凑上前，在他的眼尾处落下一个吻，又轻又快。

看着罗有些迷茫的表情，索隆突然勾起嘴角，带上了一丝挑衅的意味，“说谁呢，我已经不是小孩子了。”

却笑得像是个偷到糖吃的孩子。

罗圈住了他结实的腰，看着他俊朗帅气的面庞，感到一阵口干舌燥。

“当然了，”罗的声音有些沙哑，“当然不是小孩子了，不然，我会有罪恶感的。”

索隆挑了挑眉，表示不太理解。

过了一会儿，等他终于反应过来后，脸有些烫，眼神飘向一旁，不敢看罗的眼睛。

罗知道这人是听明白了自己话里的意思，又低低地笑了起来。虽然已经不是小孩子了，但他有时表现出的有些小孩子气的模样，罗很喜欢，像是回到了小时候。

他和索隆从小一起长大，家里住得近，经常一起玩。不过因为他比索隆大五岁，所以多数时间其实是他在照顾人。那时候，索隆还是小小的一只，成天跟在他的屁股后面，喊他哥哥，像条小尾巴。不过罗喜欢这条小尾巴。

罗头脑聪明，却对学业并不感兴趣，高中毕业后便直接工作了。索隆十九岁时，他已经工作五年了，从打工仔到一家大公司的部长，在离公司近的地方买了房子，为了出行方便又买了车，日子过得相当不错。

索隆跟他截然相反，在学习上没有高人一等的头脑，甚至还有些笨，但架不住他努力好学，高中三年成绩稳定且突出。等到高考录取通知下来的时候，索隆考到了本地的一所名牌大学，离家近，上下学很方便。拿到通知书的那天，罗请索隆吃了一顿大餐。在吃饱喝足后把人送到楼下的时候，罗在昏暗的车里突然问他，要不要搬出来和自己一起住。

他还记得听到这话时男孩儿毫不掩饰的惊讶，但他随后就平静了下来，笑道：“怎么了？一个人住，寂寞了？”

罗点了点头，想了想又说道，“嗯，平时见不到你，想你。”

他工作的地方离索隆家有段距离，平时工作忙，不常回来，这样一来，他能见到索隆的次数就大大减少了。

“嗯……”索隆一副纠结的模样。

罗等了半天，也没听到他的答复，以为自己这是被拒绝了，刚想说不想去的话就算了，不用勉强自己，就听见他哈哈大笑起来。

笑了好久才慢慢收敛起来，索隆解开安全带，扭过身子，往罗跟前凑了过去，他的嘴角微微扬起，低声笑道：“白痴，这么紧张干嘛。”

蜻蜓点水的一吻印在了罗的唇上，索隆打开车门下了车，留下一句“到时候来接我”，便跑回了家。

罗坐在车里，单手捂着嘴，唇上仿佛还残留着属于另一个人的温度，柔软得让他几乎控制不住自己，想要狠狠地吻回去。他抬眼看到索隆房间亮起的灯，小孩儿可能是害羞了，窗帘拉得紧紧的，以前明明每次都会从窗口朝他招招手，然后目送他离开的。

罗低声笑了起来，在楼下等了一会儿，便看见二楼房间的窗前有人影闪过，随后一颗绿色脑袋从窗帘缝中探了出来，罗脸上的笑意更深了。闪了一下前灯，便开着车离开了。

快开学的时候，罗去索隆家接他，他的行李不多，反正离得也不远，到时候需要什么回家拿就是了。

从那以后，他们便住在了一起。

想起以前的事，罗笑着将怀里的人搂紧了些，见他微微泛红的脸颊，心里一阵酥麻。

贴着他的唇吻了几下，在索隆类似邀请般伸出舌尖轻轻的触碰上他的唇时，罗难耐地探了进去，与他故意闪躲的软舌交缠，像是要把人吞吃入腹般，抵死缠绵。

吞咽不及的唾液顺着嘴角流下，索隆双手环上罗的脖子，配合的动作以及喉间时不时响起的细碎声响，让罗愈发加深了这个黏腻的吻。

罗温热的手从他的睡衣下摆钻了进去，沿着柔韧的腰往上游走。

被摸过的地方又热又痒，索隆受不了般小幅度地扭动了几下，却被罗捏住了腰，交缠的唇舌也被放开了。

“别乱动。”

罗的声音沙哑又压抑，索隆睁着染上水汽的眼不明所以地看着他，臀间越发胀大的突起却让他明白过来，凑上去亲了亲他有些红肿的唇，一脸坏笑，“忍什么呢，哥？”

最后一个字是压低声音贴着罗的耳朵说出来的，尾音微微上扬，像把小钩子般，勾得罗心颤。

索隆小时候总是跟着他，叫他哥哥，后来长大了，变成了一个单字，再后来就变成了直接喊他的名字。而等到两个人交往了之后，也就只有在床上被自己欺负得狠了的时候，才会用带着哭腔的声音软软地喊他哥，向他求饶。

现在这么喊自己，不是勾引是什么？

罗红着眼突然翻身将人压在身下，看着他一副小阴谋得逞了的愉悦表情，幽幽地从牙缝中挤出了一个字，“皮？”

完蛋了。

索隆的脑海中几乎是瞬间蹦出了这个想法，而事实证明，他是对的。

罗略显粗暴地脱掉了他的裤子，连带着内裤一起扔到了床尾，抬起他的右腿，惩罚性地在敏感的大腿根咬了一下，力度不大，却足以让索隆绷紧了腿部肌肉。

温热的气息扑在脆弱的地方，索隆不禁打了个颤，在刚刚接吻时便已勃起的性器直挺挺地立着，前端也溢出了些许透明的液体，可罗只是不停地轻咬着他腿根的嫩肉，没有一点要去照顾这个已经流泪了的小可怜的意思。

索隆不满地动了动被抬起的腿，“干嘛只咬那里。”

“忍不住了？”

罗抬头看了他一眼，被情欲熏红的硬朗脸庞让他本就硬挺的物什又涨大了几分，被束缚在布料下，隐隐作痛。他支起身子凑到索隆面前吻他的同时，宽大的手掌包住了他的欲望，终究还是放弃了欺负他的想法，毕竟因忍耐而受苦的可不只他一个人。

“唔……”

索隆几乎是在罗摸上去的瞬间便发出了一声闷哼，被堵在两人交缠的唇齿间，变得破碎不堪。

修长灵活的手指剐蹭着前端的小孔，索隆结实的大腿不停地打着颤，摩擦着罗的衣服，略显粗糙的触感让他有些不满地皱了皱眉头，明明自己都快被扒光了，罗却还穿得整整齐齐的。

他在换气的空档间，喘着粗气去拽罗的衣服，嘴上还简略地命令道：“脱掉。”

罗看着他泛着水光的唇，笑着挺起上身，一把将自己的上衣拽掉，又将索隆身上被推到胸口往上的睡衣脱了下来。再次俯身吻了上去，肌肤相贴的地方仿佛要着了火，却又让他舒服地喟叹出声。

火热的吻从索隆的唇上移开，轻吻着他的下巴，又在颈间逗留，叼住突起的喉结轻咬起来，索隆难耐地仰起了头，将脆弱的脖子完全暴露在罗翻涌着情欲的眼中，刺激得他不由地加重了齿间的力度，手上抚慰着欲望的动作也加快了。

“嗯……”酥酥麻麻的快感从被亲吻、被抚摸的地方源源不断地传来，快要将他的理智烧尽。索隆一手抓着罗快速动作的胳膊，一手揪着枕在脑袋下的枕头，喉间响起低哑的呻吟。

罗欺负够上下滑动的喉结，又转向他坚实的胸膛。蜜色的肌肤、有弹性的肌肉让他爱不释手，在上面印了几个暧昧的痕迹后，叼起小巧的乳珠轻咬。

快感越积越多，索隆睁着迷离的眼，绷紧了身子，眼看就要攀上高峰，罗却吐出了口中的肉粒，手上的动作也停了下来，放开了他只需要一点刺激便能达到高潮的性器。

“罗，罗。”

高潮被突然制止的感觉很糟糕，索隆哑着嗓子喊罗的名字，想让他帮自己解脱，却得到了对方安抚性的落在额头上的轻吻，温柔又绅士，仿佛不带一点欲望。

“不要……”索隆晃着脑袋，躲过罗的亲吻，他身上热得厉害，积攒的欲望叫嚣着想要解放，仅存的一丝理智却让他羞于自我安慰，此刻眼前的人就像是他的救世主，只有他才能帮助他，可是这个救世主目前显然还没有要拯救他的打算。

“唔…罗，让我射……”他收紧了抓着罗胳膊的手，泛红的眼尾似乎在无声地控诉着罗对自己施与的欺负行为。

罗爱极了他现在的模样，可是还不够，只要再来一点点小小的使坏，便能看到更加美妙的景象。他将索隆大张的双腿分得更开，沾着浊液的手指暧昧地在他的股间滑动，时不时地刮过紧闭的穴口，指下的身子便又是一阵颤抖。

来回刮蹭了数下，在索隆越来越急促地呼吸声中，罗终于将一根手指探了进去，内里的温度似乎要将其融化。他轻缓地抽送起手指，时而勾起摩擦脆弱的内壁，又在最敏感的地方故意停留、不断按压，软软的穴肉像是有生命般吮吸着他的手指。

罗一手抓着索隆的大腿，一手在他的臀间开拓。穴口已经容纳下了三根手指，进出间有液体被带了出来，顺着挺翘的臀部滑下，浸湿了床单。

身后的快感让索隆沉迷，然而身前无法释放的欲望又让他备受煎熬，抬起胳膊遮住了模糊的双眼，他听见自己带着湿气和情欲的声音，耳根发热，“够了……快进来……”

听见他示弱般的话语，罗怔了一瞬，快速地抽出了手指，发狠地捏着他的腰将人按向自己，粗大的性器冲破穴肉的阻碍，深深地嵌入了他的体内。

“嗯唔！”

因为罗漫长又细心的前戏，索隆并没有感受到被贯穿的痛苦，只是身后被撑开的肉穴胀得他有些难受，然而被填满的充实感让他头皮发麻，阵阵快感从两人相连的地方传来，让他有一种只是被插入就要射了的感觉。

未给他多少适应的时间，罗便抬高了他颤抖的双腿，架到自己的肩膀上，腰臀被迫悬空，已经压抑了许久的欲望，让罗再也无力克制，完全没了平日里的冷静与从容，挺动起有力的腰杆，就着这个姿势压着索隆大开大合地操干了起来。

粗壮的硬物快速地在窄小的穴道中冲刺顶弄，整根抽出后又迅速地狠狠顶入，碾过敏感点，深入穴心。

索隆被顶弄地随着他的动作前后摇晃，双腿被弯折到一个不可思议的程度，几乎贴近自己的胸口，而后臀在这样的姿势下不受控制地抬高，紧紧地抵在罗快速挺动的腰腹间，无法逃脱，只能被动地承受着他一次胜过一次的猛烈撞击，发出断断续续的呻吟，性器高高的翘着，随着罗的操干一甩一甩地冒出精水来，溅落在紧实的腹肌上，划出一道道暧昧的水痕。

索隆用胳膊遮挡住了湿润的双眼，听觉却因此更加灵敏，自己沙哑黏腻的呻吟声，罗粗重的喘息声，还有交合的地方发出的湿粘水声，混在一起，听起来淫靡无比。

罗大力操弄了几十下，将他的双腿放了下来，伸手拉开索隆挡在眼前的胳膊，动作轻柔地吻去他眼角沁出的湿意，“索隆，我爱你。”他低声说道，吻上他半张的唇，同时下身再次快速地抽送了起来。

“唔——嗯!”高亢的叫声被吞没在两人难舍难分的唇舌间，索隆主动地把腿紧紧地环在罗的腰上，胳膊也搂上了他的肩膀，腰臀间一片酸麻，却又不知满足般扭动起来，配合着罗的动作，灭顶的快感让他绷紧了身体，脚趾蜷缩，双手用力地抓紧，在罗光滑的背上留下几道红痕。

包裹着柱身的穴肉一阵紧缩，索隆弓起身体，身前的硬物剧烈弹跳了一下，在未被抚慰的情况下攀上了顶峰，一股股浓稠的精液喷射而出，尽数溅在自己的胸膛上。双唇被放了开来，他大口大口地喘着气，身体不停地颤抖着。

罗停下动作，感受着穴肉自发的收缩与挤压，忍下了射精的欲望，他还不想这么早就结束这场性事。

他捏着索隆几乎被顶撞得麻木的后臀，将那不停颤动的紧实臀肉大大地打开，露出被肉柱塞得满满的后穴，小小的穴口被粗壮的性器撑开，周边的褶皱几乎要被撑平，反复地顶撞间，体内盛装不下的液体被挤了出来，将那小口和臀肉打得一片湿润。罗抓着那丰润的臀肉，用力地挺进，竟是让自己已经钉进他体内深处的巨物又向前迈进了些。

“不…不要了……罗……唔……”

那滚烫粗长的肉柱几乎要顶入他的肠胃，一种像是要被捅穿的恐惧让索隆呜咽出声，伸出胳膊抵在他的腹部，想要将人往后推开一些，却被罗轻而易举地攥在了手里。罗握住他的手，猛地沉下腰腹，径自捧着他大开的臀部，用着几乎要把他操穿的力度，对着那泛着水光的小口狠命地操弄起来。

在他又一阵快速的冲撞之下，索隆终于承受不住地挺起了腰腹，失声惊叫，已经混乱不堪的腹部上又溅上了一股较为稀薄的粘液。随着那后穴的绞紧，罗也终于不再忍耐，狠狠地顶入穴道深处，打开精关，将微凉的精液尽数射进了索隆的体内。

“索隆，”罗喘着气，俯下身子，看着疲惫地已经昏睡了过去的索隆，嘴角挂起一抹满足而又宠溺的笑，吻了吻他汗湿的额头，用怕会吵醒他的微弱气音说道：“我爱你。晚安，好梦。”

FIN


End file.
